


Loki's Bad Day

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Loki ends up in the Forbidden Forest, and ends up meeting a hungry werewolf and hungry giant spiders.





	Loki's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMFBINGO  
> Square: I5 - Forbidden Forest
> 
> So I am having so much fun with this event! I probably won't post many of my squares over the next couple of days as I am on night shifts at work. But I do have a couple part written which I hope to finish at the weekend. 
> 
> Oh and Loki swears.

 

Loki cursed as stood, dusting himself off. His father King Odin of Asgard had banished him to this place over such a trivial matter. It wasn’t as if anyone had died, and the damage wasn’t long-lasting. It was a prank, not that his father understood pranks and magic. No, all his father cared was how perfect Thor was, and how good of a fighter his brother was. His mother understood, more about the magic than the pranks, but she even understood that to some degree.   His mother was the one who taught him magic, showed him love and compassion but even she couldn’t argue with father. So here he was stuck in some forest that probably only Heimdall knew the location of.

A rustling in a bush nearby drew Loki from his thoughts.

“Who goes there?” he asked, after a few seconds and no reply he added, “I am Prince Loki of Asgard and I demand you show yourself!”

The bush continued to rustle but nothing appeared.

“Come out,” Loki snarled getting angry that he was being ignored, “Or I will blast the bush with my sceptre.”

Still, nothing appeared. Summoning his sceptre Loki went to curse the bush. But nothing happened, looking into his hands Loki saw that his sceptre had not appeared but instead a wood stick was in its place. In his anger, he snapped the stick in half and dropped it to the ground.  Not only had his father banished him to this place but he had also taken away his sceptre.  Luckily, he could still use some of his magic without it. Looking in the direction of the bush, Loki watched as a small bunny rabbit hopped out. Sighing with relief Loki watched the small creature hop around. 

“Midgard,” he sighed aloud, his father had banished him to Midgard of all placed, “The United Kingdom, judging by the species of rabbit.”

Another rustling of leaves spiked Loki’s senses, this time whatever it was, was moving at rapid speed in his direction.  Thinking of all the wild creatures he knew inhabit the United Kingdom, nothing prepared Loki for what appeared before him.

Growling ferociously was something Loki had never seen before. The creature looked like a cross between a man and wolf, and it was looking at him like he was its next meal.  Careful not to take his eyes off the creature, Loki slowly stepped backwards. The creature moved forwards copying his steps. He got the impression the creature wanted him to run, run so it could hunt him down.  Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw the moon glistening in the night sky.  The moon was full, and Loki had a thought about what the creature was.

“Werewolf,” he muttered, “Of course I would end up in front of a bloody werewolf.”

The creature howled in response.

Loki sighed, since when did Midgard have werewolves, since when were they even real. He knew of them of course, but only from tales told to children to scare them into behaving. This werewolf seemed different than the ones he was told about as a child. Maybe Midgardian werewolves were different.  He shook his head; this really wasn’t the time to be comparing Midgardian werewolves with the ones in Asgardian children’s stories.

“Fuck,” Loki cursed as he heard the scurrying of feet behind him, today really wasn’t his day. Whatever was coming up behind him either had lots of legs or there were a lot of them.

The werewolf seemed to sense it was going to have to fight for its food and was now snarling threatening at whatever was approaching.

“I smell blood,” the creature behind him murmured, “fresh blood, children we will feast tonight.”

Loki took a chance that whatever behind him was more threatening than the werewolf. He wasn’t expecting to see a cluster of rather large spiders.

“What in the nine realms are you?” he asked the largest spider at the front.

“It speaks,” the creature cackled, “I am Aragog, and this is my family and you are our dinner.”

“Well I don’t feel like being anything’s dinner this evening so I hope you don’t mind if I leave,” Loki retorted.

“Oh, how will you escape man?” Aragog sniggered, saying the last word as if it was an insult.

The werewolf behind Loki seemed to have decided the fight wasn’t worth it had left. At least that left Loki with the only enemy though with the way the spiders were gathering around, Loki assumed that they would all soon be attacking him.

Suddenly arrows went searing past him, followed by the sound of hooves galloping along the ground.

What now, he cursed. This forest was really starting to bug him and he hadn’t even left the spot from which he arrived.

“You are trespassing Aragog,” a strong voice called out, “These are centaur lands, not your own.”

“Not by much,” Aragog snidely commented, “My children smelt blood and we are ever so hungry.”

“You are not allowed to hunt in our lands,” another voice replied, “leave and I will not speak to Hagrid about this.”

“You are lucky human,” Aragog spat in his direction, “Hopefully you won’t next time.”

 Once the spiders had retreated, Loki turned to face his saviours.

“Thank you,” he muttered bowing slightly.

“Welcome Prince Loki,” the herd muttered as they bowed to him.

“You know of me?” he asked, perhaps he would finally get some answers.

“The stars told us you were coming,” the centaur who had spoken first replied, “I am Bane.”

“The stars knew more than I, Bane” Loki commented, “I do not even know where I am.”

“You are in Scotland,” another centaur informed him, “In Hogwarts Forest to be exact, though to the students it is called the Forbidden Forest.”

“Forbidden?” Loki spluttered, “Though with creatures like werewolves and giant spiders I can see why, though who would choose to build a school close to a forest like this I do not know.”

“The acromantulas have not always been here,” Bane spoke again, “And the werewolf as you know is only a wolf on a full moon.”

Loki nodded before asking, “Have the stars told you where I am to go now?”

“No, that wasn’t clear,” Bane commented, “But perhaps you will find your answer at the school.”

“Perhaps,” Loki noted, before adding what he hoped was his final question, “You haven’t seen a sceptre around here have you?”

“Magic users in this realm use wands,” Bane disclosed, “It is likely that your sceptre transfigured into a wand on your arrival.”

“What do these wands look like?” Loki questioned, though he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Wooden sticks,” Bane confirmed Loki’s fear.

Loki looked down at the snapped wooden stick at his feet. Today really wasn’t his day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know literally next to nothing about Norse Mythology and Google wasn't being useful. - So I apologise if I got anything wrong. I kind of went with werewolves being told as stories to scare kids as a way of them talking about the Ragnorak


End file.
